


Two Left Feet

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Angst, and Sarah Jane is probably about the same age as Jack appears, and not so angsty, but no one else had done it, its a bit fluffier, so no freaking out allowed, this idea is mad i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler and her best friends Donna Noble and Martha Jones all eagerly head to a lovely retreat before Donna's wedding, mostly as an excuse to bond and maybe get a tan.<br/>But when Rose finds out they've been signed up for dance lessons, she's less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this will be, or if will even continue the direction i think it's going...  
> but know this...it is a fanfic love letter to both the Dirty Dancing and Doctor Who fandoms!

“You did what?”

“You heard me sunshine. I signed us up for dance lessons! Never let it be said we remained idle on our summer retreat. Or that we only spent our days out by the pool. Although that sounds just as lovely. Plus, I need to be able to know what I’m doing for Lee and my first dance as husband and wife.”

Rose’s mouth fell open in shock as she gazed at her older best friend, and turned to her younger friend for some sign of support, but no. Martha Jones looked as equally excited as Donna Noble.

Rose was the only one who had absolutely no rhythm, and no fondness for anything that involved holding hands.

That was for middle schoolers.

No one used Purell like she did. Her girlfriends constantly teased her about it. Using it every five minutes was perfectly normal. Sane even. The world was full of germs.

Anytime they teased her too much, she’d bring up her dad.

Pete Tyler had died from a bad spout of pneumonia. Rose knew it wasn’t perfectly accurate to use that as her excuse for personal health care but it made her feel better.

Now she was being told she’d have to participate in a smelly, exercising activity with perfect strangers.

“I don’t care that they’re employees! They’ve got germs!”

Martha rolled her eyes and pushed Rose closer to the resort, as Donna hung back and simply beamed at them both.

“I can’t believe Lee got us into here.”

Lee McAvoy, Donna’s fiancée, had insisted on sending her and her two maids of honor on a retreat a couple weeks before the wedding.

Rose knew they were both nervous wrecks, but preferred to keep up the appearance of utter serenity. She couldn’t fault Lee for his generosity, but if she got sick before the wedding, on what was supposed to be a vacation, she’d kill him.

She sighed heavily, and reluctantly followed her friends inside.

***

Jack elbowed him in the ribs, and he nearly jumped a foot.

“What?”

“Which girl do you want? I’m kinda digging the blond, but she does look kinda frowny. On the other hand, her red head friend is definitely checking _me_ out…should I go for it? C’mon Doc, help me out.”

John, also known as the Dancing Doctor, the man in charge of any and all dancing lessons at the resort rolled his eyes. An immature act to be sure, but he was frankly annoyed with his teaching partner.

“Surely you don’t need my help, just go ask one to dance, I’ll take the one you don’t want. Clearly Rickey’s already found himself a girl.”

The two looked over to see the third dance instructor already chatting amicably with a pretty brunette, with skin the shade of milk chocolate. Jack whistled quietly, and shook his head,

“How on earth does he manage that? She is delicious.”

John frowned, and looked rather similar to the blond Jack had been lamenting earlier,

“Don’t talk about guests like that. You’ve already got a couple harassment charges on your record.”

Jack beamed at him,

“Completely cleared. Innocent. They tipped me well too.”

Another eye roll would have headed his way, had the music not kicked in, and the need for partners become immediate.

“On the count of one, two, three!”

Jack sprinted across the floor, halting directly in front of the red head, who looked almost as giddy as he took her hands, guiding her into the proper position.

John walked purposefully over to the blond, who, now that he looked at her, was much prettier when she wasn’t frowning. She wore a simple blue sundress, and her blond hair was held back by a shockingly pink headband.

“’ello.” She had spoken in a mumble, but luckily his ears, besides being overly large, were quite sensitive. He nodded to her, and took her hand, shaking it swiftly before holding it out and away from them, the other slipping effortlessly behind her back, just underneath her shoulder blade.

He noticed how she stiffened, and he took it as nervousness,

“It’s alright. You’ll be a whiz on the dance floor after the first few lessons. I’m John, but you can call me the doctor. I can teach anyone to dance.”

The girl grimaced, and her hand shifted in his,

“It’s not that. I just hate touchingstrangethings.”

John smiled tightly,

“Sorry? What was that?”

Within an instant, she was pulling away from him, and he dropped her hand like it was on fire.

“I don’t think I can do this. ‘scuse me.”

He blinked and she was gone before he could look around. It wasn’t long before he had a new partner, but he found himself wondering just what he’d done wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was livid. Furious. Surely there was smoke coming out of her ears.

Donna and Martha were going to get _such_ an earful when they got back to the cabin.

On top of being forced to touch some strange man, she had to get the oldest, and the least attractive one. Okay sure. That was shallow, selfish even. But Donna was engaged to a stunningly handsome and wonderful man, why should she get the best dance instructor too?

Rose huffed, and folded her arms together before leaning against the wall next to her bed. She glanced at the clock angrily, and noting that there was still a good half hour to the dance lesson, she decided to go for a walk. To clear her head.

She drew up a picture of her dance partner, the Doctor had he said? And all she could focus on was his large ears, and long hair.

It had been tucked behind his ears, as if that would help to minimize them.

They were like two orbiting satellites.

She’d noticed he’d not looked overly cheerful either. Perhaps he didn’t like being stuck with the girl with two left feet.

“I can teach anyone to dance.” She mimicked in a deep tone. “Ha!”

Nothing on earth could convince her of that.

***

Somehow Rose let herself be dragged out to a party that Martha said would be the best way to loosen up. Because Rickey, Martha’s rather cute dance partner from lessons had invited her.

“Are you sure?”

Martha waved a hand, before snagging Rose’s and pulling her out the door.

“Of course! It’ll be fun. Donna’s not coming til later though, she told me Jack’s got to bring dinner for all the employees, so she’s helping him carry the pizzas.”

Rose sighed, and reluctantly began to move her feet more than just in automatic pilot.

“What would Lee think?”

The feeble protest only earned a laugh from Martha. Clearly she didn’t think a harmless bit of bonding with a handsome dancer was a problem.

The party was so much different than Rose had been anticipating.

Smoke filled the air, and it wasn’t acrid nicotine smoke, it was sweet, with a slight tang. Rose fought the urge to roll her eyes. Music pounded and assaulted her every sense that wasn’t being bothered by the smoke. The mingling couples were dancing so close it was practically dry humping. This was not the sort of dancing they taught at the resort.

“You brought me to an orgy.”

She yelled in Martha’s ear, over the loud music. She couldn’t believe the group didn’t get complaints from guests, or their employers, but then, she’d been walking so long behind Martha on autopilot she hadn’t noticed just how far away the employee lodgings were.

“What?”

Martha called back, her hand cupped around her ear, but Rose shook her head.

“Nevermind.”

“Okay!”

Martha had heard that it seemed.

Then she spotted Rickey from across the room, and with apologies written all over her face, left Rose standing in the corner alone.

Rose crossed her arms, and tried not to pout. Donna would be there soon, along with dinner. She hadn’t noticed quite how much her stomach had been growling since she was woken from her nap by Martha.

She’d slept through lunch and probably dinner at the resort. The plain fact was she’d be mooching off the employee food. She could only hope they wouldn’t kick her out, considering she seemed to be the only one there who wasn’t engaged in some sort of friendship with an employee.

***

John slipped into the center of the crowd easily, Sarah Jane on his arm, a beautiful smile spread over her face. His own echoed the expression, and as he spun her out and let her dance on her own, he looked around the room.

The crowd was quite a bit larger than normal, but he’d blame that on Jack advertising they’d have pizza. For some reason, their tips had been extremely good this week, something John always grumbled could change in a heartbeat, but Jack had out voted him when it came to spending his own money.

Sarah Jane met back up with him halfway across the room, and just before the song ended, John dipped her carefully; so far back that her long brown curls brushed the floor.

The crowd cheered, and John stood back up, before pressing a kiss to Sarah’s cheek, and telling her he’d see her in a bit.

A whoop went up from the crowd, having gone rather quiet without the music, and John turned to see Jack and a familiar redhead holding an enormous stack of pizza’s each.

“Chow time!”

Jack called, and the crowd quickly changed direction from the dance floor to the front door.

In the shuffle, John accidentally shoved somebody on his way to Jack’s side, and he automatically reached out to steady the person. They grabbed his arms and squeezed tightly.

“Sorry ‘bout that.”

He looked down at who was in his arms and the words died in his throat.

It was the blond from that morning. The one who’d been forced to pair up with him.

She did _not_ look pleased to be in his grip.

He dropped his hands immediately, as if he’d been burned again, and stepped back.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

He demanded, perhaps unfairly harsh, but he didn’t care. She certainly didn’t seem to be having fun like the rest of the crowd, and not to mention, guests weren’t allowed in employee areas, unless Jack had snuck them in.

Shame on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose gaped at the man. The man. What had he said his name was? The Doctor? She nearly burst out laughing, despite the utter shock she was feeling. A Doctor of dancing? What a pretentious bloke.

But then he moved away from her abruptly and she was back to feeling indignant.

“I was invited.”

He did look fierce when he frowned.

“By who?”

Rose managed a grimace of sorts at that, and jerked her thumb towards the front of the room, where people were still swarming Donna and her handsome friend.

The Doctor sighed,

“I should have known.”

Rose felt lost.

“I’m sorry?”

John’s eyes leapt back to hers,

“Yeah. You should be. You know these areas are off limits to guests.”

Rose rolled her eyes, patience a thing of the past. This man was infuriating.

“I was invited, so you ought to talk to your pal over there. I’m sorry if my being here upsets you. Oh wait, I’m not. You don’t own the place. My friend Donna knows the owner. That’s why we’re here in the first place. Wilf’s her step-grandfather or something…I forget. Anyway! That’s not the point. I could have you fired if I liked. Considering how rude you’re being, I’m still mulling it over.”

Her cheeks were hot, and her breath was coming fast, but Rose didn’t feel bad for a thing she’d said. She knew it was rather petty to resort to pulling rank, but the feeling of satisfaction faded the instant he stepped closer.

She couldn’t move away, the press of people was still too much.

“That’s ever so kind of you miss. Please feel free to report me. I’m just doing my job, off the clock if I might add, and suddenly I’m rude.”

Rose tried to keep her gaze steady, but it was like staring into the eye of a storm, she had to look away. Unfortunately, she made the mistake of looking down, and saw his clenched fists at his side.

Her eyes widened, and she turned away and ran for it.

She thought she heard her name being called, by Martha or Donna, but she didn’t stop.

***

John couldn’t believe what had just happened.

He could practically hear Jack and Rickey yelling at him for being such a daft arsehole. Yelling at a guest? That was so unlike him. Actually, he’d never let his temper get the best of him, especially around a guest. But something about that blond frustrated him so much. It wasn’t really her being there. Maybe it was simply the fact he was tired and hungry, and his feet suddenly ached.

Sarah Jane came up to him, a warm smile gracing her lovely face,

“What’s wrong John?”

She was the only one who didn’t call him the Doctor, and he was grateful. Sometimes the nickname grew irritating. Especially when Jack abused it.

“Nothing really. Just a lost guest.”

Sarah Jane glanced over at him,

“A lost guest? What do you mean?”

“I mean Jack’s gone and done it again.”

Sarah Jane’s face flickered with something he couldn’t quite pin down, but it might have been exasperation.

“Of course he did.”

They waited patiently for the crowd to have thinned enough, and then Jack was pressing a slice of something in his hand. The Doctor had still not thought of a good way to apologize to the girl. Only when Jack waved a hand in front of his face did he finally return to the present.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

He snapped at his grinning friend, while Sarah Jane looked on silently.

Jack blinked, and then excused himself from where he’d been chatting at the redhead’s side, before nudging John away from Sarah Jane and the many pizza boxes.

“What?”

“Inviting so many guests here tonight? You know it makes me nervous having them around. If it had just been one, maybe that would be alright. But three?”

Jack laughed, and John couldn’t honestly see the humor.

“Oh Doc. Relax. Live a little. Rickey made a nice friend, and I’m having quite the time with Donna. You might even like her if you’d get to know her. Stop thinking of them as _guests_ , they’re not made of gold. They’re people. I saw you chatting with that cute little blond, what on earth did you say to scare her off?”

There it was. The entire problem.

John frowned and shrugged,

“I don’t know.”

Jack placed a comforting hand on his arm, well, perhaps it was meant to be comforting, but it simply annoyed him.

“Maybe you should go find her. She could get lost out there. Take some pizza with you. I don’t think she got any.”

Before John could really protest, Jack had shoved him halfway out the door with a half empty pizza box in hand.

He was left standing and staring out at the dark foliage wondering just how the evening had gone so badly.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose was shivering, and cursing Martha and Donna. They were probably having a grand old time, laughing themselves silly with their hunky dance partners, and spinning around to that fantastic music, while she was growing rapidly more and more lost by the minute. Not to mention she hadn’t thought to bring a sweater or anything. She cursed her stupid sundress, which she knew she should have changed out of.

She stubbed her sandal clad toe into a branch or maybe it was a rock, frankly she didn’t care, and swore aloud.

“Hello?”

Rose’s eyes went wide, and she spun around so fast she made herself colder with the accidental breeze.

“Who’s there?”

A crunch sounded, and suddenly there was a looming form coming towards her, and all she could see were large ears gracing a back-lit figure.

“Oh well it would be you.”

Rose gaped at them, for of course it was him.

The Doctor.

“Have you been following me?”

“No of course not. I’ve been sent to fetch you. Your friends don’t want you to get lost on the way back. I’m supposed to take you home. If you like. If you’d prefer to keep going your own way, you’re welcome to. But I also brought some pizza for you, Jack was rather insistent.”

Rose hugged herself, and attempted to appear perfectly cool and collected.

“Thank you, but I don’t need help. Won’t your girlfriend be missing you?”

The Doctor stepped towards her, and she forgot to shrink away, as his hand connected around her arm, she meekly allowed him to walk her back away from the cluster of tree she’d been headed towards.

“Sarah Jane is just my dance partner. And she knows I can take care of myself. Now come on, at least you could be going in the right direction. That way only leads to death and despair.” He nodded behind her and Rose squinted at him from the bright light of the bridge leading back up to the party, and tried to decipher his face. Was he joking? Teasing her after he’d just half scared her to death? Eventually hunger won out, and she decided to drop it.

“So where’s this pizza you promised?”

Wordlessly, the Doctor held out a box, and Rose took it from him, remaining equally silent.

He had let go of her arm, but he remained close by as she began walking back in the vague direction of the resort.

She took a couple bites of the pizza, and had to admit, even cold, it truly hit the spot.

“So what do you do, really? Besides dance lessons?”

The Doctor looked shocked,

“Why do you care? Going to try and blacklist me once you speak to Mister Wilf?”

Rose rolled her eyes,

“Relax. I wouldn’t really do that. Despite what you probably think, I’m much too good to really do that.”

The Doctor looked as if he was a bit doubtful, and she couldn’t blame him really. She’d been frightfully bitchy back at the party.

She hadn’t even recognized herself.

“I’m just curious. You don’t have to say anything. But that silent watcher vibe is a little off putting.”

The Doctor’s face remained serene for an instant, before he burst out laughing.

“That’s one I’ve never heard before.”

Rose grinned, despite herself.

“Well it’s better than daft git isn’t it?”

The Doctor sobered instantly,

“I’m not sure about that.”

Rose sighed, and took an absentminded bite of the pizza crust, only scant bites remaining.

“I can’t really blame you. I’m sorry for what I said. But I really don’t like dancing, and my girl friends basically blackmailed me into taking the class.”

He looked rather surprised,

“Is that so? Then I must apologize too. I accidentally assisted in making you feel uncomfortable. I’m truly sorry for that.”

Rose shrugged, and brushed her hands on her dress, disposing of any stray crumbs.

“You were right. Just doing your job. But I guess with friends like yours, that’s not always easy?”

She smiled again, her tongue poking between her teeth. It was an unconscious gesture that indicated she wasn’t being fully serious, but he didn’t seem to get that.

His shoulders rolled back, and his expression clouded.

“You’ve no idea. Jack is constantly getting into trouble, and I’m always the one who bails him out, no matter what he tells you. Rickey? Well he’s just a pretty face. Doesn’t cause much harm. Usually.”

Rose plucked the empty pizza box from his grip, and tossed into the bin as they passed it. She’d barely noticed while they’d been talking that they’d already arrived back at the resort.

Back to fully lit walkways and sparkling lights above the outside dining porch.

“Well thank you for taking the time to come rescue me.”

Rose stuck out her hand, feeling ridiculously formal, and she watched him cautiously.

Eventually he took it, and shook it twice, his hand gentle yet firm against hers.

“Goodnight. Don’t wander off again, I may not be around.”

Rose grinned,

“No promises.”

He let go of her hand, and began walking away.

She watched him get smaller and smaller in the distance, before realizing she hadn’t told him her name.

She thought about running after him, but then mentally slapped herself.

Why the hell would he care?

She was just another horrible dancer to be taught. A guest at the resort. Where he worked. He probably wasn’t allowed to speak with her, that was probably why he’d left in such a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so are you guys as excited about this story as i was to write it? probably breaking about even right? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

John walked back to the party alone, and couldn’t fathom just why he felt so strange. So it seemed that the blond who he’d originally been prepared to brand ‘Rich Bitch’ was so much more than that. She’d actually seemed more like a scared little girl when he’d found her.

But once she’d realized she was safe, or at least somewhat, while in his presence, she’d morphed into something completely different. An utterly enchanting young woman. What Jack would call feisty, he called spirited. He’d almost felt like taking her hand, on the excuse that she might stumble or trip in those ridiculous shoes she’d been wearing.

But then she’d shaken his hand, and said goodnight.

She’d brushed him off and dismissed him so quickly. He sighed. Perfectly proper, why not? He was the help, and she was the guest. He lived to serve.

Well maybe not.

He scowled as he rejoined the party, and found it had grown even louder and more crowded than he remembered. Sarah Jane waved at him from across the room, and he returned it with a half smile. She seemed to be having at least a bit of a better time than he was.

He found Jack after a fashion and told him goodnight. He barely nodded to the redhead laughing on his arm, until Jack stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Did you get Rose back alright?”

John frowned,

“Sorry what?”

The music was still at an ungodly volume, and the redhead leaned forward to speak to him,

“My friend? Did you find her alright?”

John blinked, and nodded,

“She’s safe and sound.”

So her name was Rose. Fitting, he thought. When they’d argued earlier, two matching spots of pink had flushed on her face, and now he smiled at the irony.

The redhead, whom the blond, no, _Rose_ , had mentioned was named Donna looked placated, and Jack let go of him, with a grin and a farewell salute.

John barely managed to make one back before staggering out of the room. He was completely exhausted and had a throbbing headache. Tomorrow he was fully booked with Jack for lessons as well.

How wonderful.

He showered as quickly as he could, before collapsing into bed, praying that the party would shut down soon, for the noise was barely muffled by the walls of his cabin.

***

Rose laid awake for a completely different reason that night. Well, not for long. She’d had a tiring day, and only gotten such a burst of energy from her nap and the excitement of nearly getting lost in the dark forest. A dangerous place, according to the Doctor. As her thoughts turned to him, she shifted under her covers, as if she couldn’t quite get comfortable while he was on her mind.

He was such an infuriating man, yet she’d found herself enjoying his company, once they’d moved past any unpleasantness.

It was rather a shame he was an employee. She might have gotten the nerve to ask him out for chips sometime. There was something about him, like a secret waiting to be uncovered, that she had to know. She wished she’d gotten more time to talk with him. When he wasn’t being a dance teacher of doom he seemed like an interesting man.

Suddenly she found herself considering visiting the dark forest again just so he’d have to come find her. Well, the forest wouldn’t be the _dark forest_ in the daytime would it?

She sighed, before turning over, and pounding her pillow with her fist. Donna and Martha still weren’t back yet, and it was long past midnight. She decided she didn’t care what Donna had arranged for them tomorrow, _she_ was going to check out the pool, and no one would stop her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to count sheep, to hurry sleep along. But it didn’t work.

She fell asleep a couple hours later, and dreamed of a man with large ears, who grabbed her hand, and told her to run.

She smiled as she dreamt.

***

John woke up with a dry mouth, and an itching nose from the smoke of the party. The scent lingered in the cabin air, and he frowned, looking around to see only Jack had returned and was still asleep.

His arm was thrown dramatically over his face, and he sounded like a rumbling engine with his snores.

Rickey was nowhere to be seen.

John tossed his pillow at Jack, who snorted, before jerking awake.

“Whattimeisit?”

John managed a laugh,

“Past eight o’clock. I hope you didn’t have any clients.”

Jack smirked,

“Nah. I’ve got the day off. You’re the one booked at nine o’clock Doc.”

John glanced at his watch again and grimaced. He barely had time to get a bite to eat before he would have to report to the ballroom.

“Where’s Rickey?”

Jack laid back against his comforter and chuckled,

“He said he was meeting someone for breakfast. Two guesses who, and the first doesn’t count.”

John shrugged,

“How should I know?”

Jack looked at him with a typical ‘You know I know you know’ expression,

“The brunette who’s every word he was hanging on last night? I swear he never left her side.”

John pulled on his nice shoes, and laughed,

“Of course. Good old Rickey. Ladies man extraordinaire.”

Jack looked thoughtful,

“Not sure if it’s just that. He looked pretty smitten.”

“What about you? Surprised you aren’t waking up to an armful of redhead.”

Jack frowned,

“Her name is Donna. She’s here on her bachelorette retreat. Completely taken. Not that she’s not a beautiful woman. I love beautiful women. But I hate to step on toes. Unless her fiance is interested in some sort of three way, wow. I should ask her about that.”

Jack appeared lost in thought, which for him, only meant thinking about sex.

John knew it was time for his exit, and he waved at his friend before breezing out the door.

He was halfway to the ballroom and walking briskly past the pool when he noticed a familiar head of blond hair.

The hair led down a bare back and to stunning curves that were barely covered in a bright yellow one piece.

John knew he would be unable to eat before his lessons if he stopped, but suddenly he didn’t care.

“Rose?”


	6. Chapter 6

Rose had been down to the pool so early; she’d managed to snag the best chaise and had perfect view of the resort. Included in her line of sight was the long winding trail that led to the bridge up to the employee quarters.

She frowned, and focused back on her book.

The iced coffee she’d ordered before laying down was slowly melting on her chaise side table, but she didn’t notice.

She’d spotted Martha in the dining room and waved, pretending not to notice how closely her friend had been sitting with her handsome dance instructor from the previous day. She’d also walked past Donna, who’d been in the middle of what appeared to be an intense phone discussion, with Lee, Rose would have guessed.

She’d made her way out to the pool and been reading for only about ten minutes on her stomach, having turned to ensure optimum tanning, when she heard her name being called.

As she lowered the book, she caught sight of the Doctor, across the pool from her.

She sat up straighter, and waved.

“Hello.”

He made his way over to her, and she took the time to appreciate how nicely he looked. He dressed in a completely different manner for lessons than he had the night before.

“Hello. You’re not going to be at the lessons today I gather.”

His eyes drank her in, and Rose might have been blushing, or perhaps she’d just gotten too much sun already.

“Nope. ‘Fraid not. I’ve got to work on my tan. Only got five more days until the wedding.”

He grinned at her,

“Jack told me about your friend.”

Rose cocked a brow at him,

“Oh yeah? Did he tell you what my name was? I feel just awful for forgetting to introduce myself.”

The Doctor nodded, before reaching for her hand. She set her book down on the cushion, and took it, lacing her fingers between his without a thought, before realizing he’d only been about to shake her hand again.

“Rose. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

The Doctor shook her hand, but made no move to separate their linked hands.

Rose smiled,

“And you Doctor. Off to teach some more hopeless saps like me to waltz?”

She nodded to the small group of guests who’d begun to migrate towards the ballroom, which lay only a few yards inside the double doors, past the dining room.

The Doctor seemed to remember something, and he nearly jumped.

“Of course. However, no one is hopeless when it comes to dancing. You just need the right partner. Take care Rose. I’m sure we’ll meet again.”

He let go of her hand, almost reluctantly, and quickly vanished inside the resort.

Rose leaned back against the chaise, and sighed.

She wished that she’d had something more interesting to say than talking about her tan.

It was an impossible dream.

Rose Tyler didn’t really tan, she burned, then went from tomato red to brown. If one could call that a success.

She picked her book back up, and attempted to resume reading. But all she could think about was how the Doctor had looked at her.

Something surfaced from her dream the night before and she gasped. It had to have been him. Who else did she know who’d made her run?

Except last night she’d run _from_ him, not with him.

She frowned to herself and focused on the page again. Suddenly she couldn’t remember if she’d finished it or not.

***

All throughout his morning lessons, John’s thoughts constantly turned to Rose, and the incredibly distracting amount of skin he’d been privy to.

Perhaps it was a bit foolish, and a bit too much like Jack, but he simply couldn’t get her off his mind.

The instant he had a free moment, he drifted casually, at least, he hoped it appeared so, out to the poolside, and looked for her.

She’d left, naturally. Most likely gone to get some lunch and he couldn’t say he blamed her. He didn’t want to hang around looking like a daft fool, so he kept walking, passing the dining hall and trying not to crane his head too much.

Eventually he spotted her, but she was surrounded by her friends, Donna and the lovely woman Rickey had become infatuated with.

According to Jack at least.

He grabbed a bottle of chilled water, and quickly left the hall.

Maybe he’d be able to catch her later, and…what?

He was completely bonkers.

He shook himself and returned to the ballroom, determined to practice for the final dance performance, four nights away, in which he’d be dancing with Sarah Jane, who was off on her break at the moment.

He smiled as he thought of her. She was the best partner he could have asked for, and such a lovely woman. It was often remarked that they made a handsome couple, but only he knew that she had eyes for only one man. A man who didn’t quite know she existed.

The one and only Jack Harkness.

John shook his head again at himself, and began running through the steps in his mind.

***

“Guess what?”

Rose squinted up at Donna who looked as giddy as a child at Christmas.

“I can’t possibly.”

Donna beamed,

“Lee’s coming out tonight! I told him how wonderful this place was, and the lessons were fantastic, but that I couldn’t stand learning all these proper moves without him beside me.”

Rose huffed,

“And I suppose you left out the fact you were being taught by the hottest man on staff?”

Donna tisked,

“He wouldn’t care about that. But I think it’ll be good. Besides, I still need to introduce him to Wilf. I can’t believe he hasn’t been round the house yet. Oh wait, because I don’t want mum giving him the third degree…that’s why.”

Rose almost laughed at her friends’ fierce expression.

“Well then, you’ll be perfectly preoccupied for the rest of the trip. What on earth will Martha and I do to pass the time?”

She was merely teasing, but she knew the truth was, it would be _her_ who was left alone.

Donna pouted,

“Oh Rose. You don’t think I’ll be leaving you two to stay with Lee? He’ll be getting his own cabin. Somewhere far away he can’t bother us, but close enough for me to sneak off with him after dark.”

She winked at Rose, and then glanced up, towards the dining hall,

“Do you think they’ve still got some chips? I’m starved, and parched to death. Lee kept me on the phone nearly half an hour.”

Rose merely hummed in reply, and Donna patted the back of her chaise, lost in thought as she wandered off.


	7. Chapter 7

John couldn’t believe it. Sarah Jane was going to be leaving him. She’d gotten the most important call of her life while he’d been on his lunch break, and when he’d returned to the ballroom for their afternoon session, she’d pounced on him, hugging him so hard he nearly lost his breath.

“What on earth-?”

Sarah Jane looked at him with tears in her beautiful green eyes,

“They finally got my application! I’ve been asked to come audition at Julliard! They’re flying me out tonight!”

John was exceedingly happy for her, but something felt wrong in his gut.

“How long will you be gone?”

Sarah Jane stopped leaping for joy and fell silent. She couldn’t meet his gaze and that’s when he knew. She wouldn’t be coming back before the end of the week. They’d have to tell Mister Mott they were canceling the final performance. He was _not_ going to like that.

“Maybe there’s someone who could fill in for me-? What about Rickey and his new friend?”

John knew Sarah Jane was much more attuned to the goings on of the resort than he, but even that was a bit too far-fetched of a suggestion.

“Mister Rickey and his guest friend? I don’t think so. Mott would rather have me dance a solo than that.”

Sarah Jane smacked his arm, but there was no power behind it.

“You know very well Rickey would do brilliantly. You’re much too hard on him.”

John snorted,

“Because he’s not nearly as good as he thinks he is, or as he has you convinced apparently.”

Sarah Jane shrugged,

“I believe in you. Something will work out.”

John pulled her into another hug, and whispered into her ear, making her laugh,

“You’ve a much too positive attitude about this, I dunno how you’ve put up with me for so long.”

Sarah Jane patted his shoulders, and then pulled away.

“Suppose I better go pack haven’t I?”

John nodded towards the front doors, and on beyond, where the employee cabins lay.

“Off with you then. Have fun in the Big Apple.”  


Sarah Jane blew him a kiss and then was gone, skipping away into the bright midday sunshine.

Now all John was left with were the words he needed to tell the boss.

How did one go about committing career suicide?

***

When Lee arrived, Donna was practically outshining the sun with her smiles and general giddiness. Rose might have been nauseated by any other couple’s outrageous PDA, but when it came to her best friend, she only found it romantic.

Lee swept Donna into an embrace, complete with a 360 degree spin, and then returned her to her feet before kissing her, and putting the majority of on screen couples to shame.

Martha came up behind Rose and hugged her,

“Isn’t that a revolting display?”

Rose laughed,

“Nah I think it’s rather sweet. They have been apart nearly a week after all. And to think, the wedding’s barely over two weeks away. I’m surprised they haven’t considered eloping yet.”

Martha scoffed,

“As if they would. Donna’s mum would go mental. She’s arranged the whole thing, and if it isn’t perfect, I’m sure Donna will never hear the end of it.”

Rose stepped out of her friends hug and glanced around,

“Lost your friend have you?”

Martha blushed,

“Nope. He’s busy right now. But he did promise to give me some private lessons at half price later.”

Rose waggled her eyebrows,

“Private lessons? Oh I see, that’s what they’re calling it now.”

Martha gasped,

“No! Rose you’re going to give me a heart attack. How could you suggest such a thing? He’s an employee, I’m a guest. Never the twain shall meet.”

Her eyes said differently, and Rose merely giggled.

“Maybe you should take some lessons from the pretty boy since Donna’s otherwise occupied now. Surely he could teach you something that other bloke couldn’t.”

Rose frowned at the mention of the Doctor. He had tried his best, she’d just turned tail and run from him, twice now. She felt herself flush as she remembered their encounter that morning.

“I dunno.”

Martha nudged her,

“Come on now. You’ve got to get Donna’s money’s worth. If you, the maid of honor can’t dance a decent waltz at the wedding, it’ll be ruined.”

Rose rolled her eyes,

“Don’t give me that. You’re maid of honor too. And I suppose you’re going to tell me you’re already a perfect dancer?”

Martha shrugged,

“Not yet. But I’m going to get a bit of an edge on you after tonight. I’d hate for you to bruise some poor sod’s toes at the reception because you were too stubborn while on our retreat.”

Rose was about to comment on just how stubborn she could be, when she caught a glimpse of the Doctor, deep in conversation with Wilf, rapidly heading towards the outskirts of the dining room, where they were all waiting for dinner to begin.

Lee suddenly stepped back from Donna, but she didn’t relinquish her grip on his hand, and her wide smile never faltered.

“Grandad! C’mere. I’ve got someone I want you to meet.”

Rose watched as Wilf excused himself from the Doctor, and strode over to Donna, hugging her with one arm, and planting a kiss on her forehead.

“Good to see you Love. Are you enjoying yourself?”

Donna gave him a wink,

“Absolutely. Grandad, this is Lee, my fiancé. He’s the one who had the idea for the retreat in the first place.”

Wilf tried to look stern, but failed spectacularly. He took Lee’s hand, and shook it,

“It’s nice to meet the man who’s stolen my Donna’s heart, but I warn you son, if you hurt her-“

Donna laughed, cutting him off with a hand to his arm,

“Yes yes, he knows. You’ll come after him with your hunting knives. Now come along and meet the maids of honor and tell the kitchen to hurry up with dinner, I’m starving.”

Rose saw the Doctor smile faintly at that from across the way, and since she already knew Wilf, she broke away from the pack to go speak to him.

“Whatcha doing? Don’t tell me they let you eat at the same time as us royals?”

Rose grinned at him, and he started, as if he’d only just noticed her.

“Oh hello. Ah, no they don’t. But I’m afraid I’m not here for that. I’ve a much more serious matter I was discussing with Mister Mott, but I see his family’s arrived, so naturally I’m just waiting for him to be done.”

Rose giggled,

“Oh I think you’ve a long wait in store. He’s going to be catching up with Donna all night long, gathering information to best figure out what to get the happy couple for their wedding gift. He’s never met Lee you see, so-“

The Doctor frowned at her,

“Never met the man his daughter is going to marry? That’s a bit backward isn’t it?”

Rose shook her head,

“Oh no, no, no, no. Donna’s not his daughter. She’s his granddaughter. Her dad died a long while ago. She grew up with her mum and Wilf. Of course, Wilf was always a bit busy with the running of the resort, but he’s mostly retired now, he’s only here to observe and occasionally assist with business.”

John blinked.

He’d always assumed Wilf, no, Mister Mott, was completely in charge. He’d never reported to anyone else.

“Who’s really in charge?”

Rose shrugged,

“I guess technically no one. Things have always run in a rather democratic manner. Why do you ask?”  


The Doctor shrugged,

“Well I suppose I’m wondering why you said what you did about us dining together.”

Rose gulped, the way he was looking at her was making her feel rather like she was under a microscope,

“I was only joking. I mean, if you want me to ask, I’m sure Wilf would love you to join us.”

The Doctor shook his head,

“Nope. There’s always been an unwritten law about fraternization between guests and employees.”

Rose huffed a breath out in annoyance,

“Unwritten? So who decided it was set in stone?”

“I don’t know. Someone who thought they were being clever. It only leads to trouble.”

Rose smiled at him, sensing somehow she wouldn’t mind getting him in trouble, if it meant seeing if his ears matched his cheeks when he was embarrassed.

“Is that so?”

The Doctor rolled his shoulders back, and seemed to decide something,

“If you’ll excuse me…”

Rose blinked at him, astonished, and watched as he walked over to Wilf, who’d only just paused for breath mid sentence with Donna.

“Yes John, what is it?”

Rose didn’t mean to eavesdrop, she really didn’t, but she couldn’t help it.

“It’s Sarah Jane sir.”

“Yes? What about her?”

“She’s leaving tonight.”

“What on earth for? Is something wrong? Family accident?”

Rose heard the Doctor inhale sharply,

“No sir. She’s been accepted to audition for Julliard. She won’t be back in time for the final performance.”

Rose imagined the Doctor was probably bracing for the worst, but Wilf didn’t even sound angry.

“Well then, remind me to order that girl some flowers. She’s an incredible dancer. Gifted beyond her own dreams. She’ll do great. Why do you look so worried John? We can cancel the final performance. I’m afraid turnout might not be very good anyway, considering that there’s a fireworks show planned in the city that night. People may decide to head outdoors to watch that.”

The Doctor sighed heavily,

“If you think it’s best sir.”

Wilf chuckled,

“Now then. That’s enough of that. My little girl’s getting married, I think you can call me Wilf. Or Mister Mott if you’d prefer. But not sir. That makes me feel like I’m back in the corps.”

The Doctor must have looked stricken,

“Of course. I’m sorry sir---Mister Mott. I’ll let you go now. I’m sure you’ll want to get back to celebrating.”

Rose saw Wilf clap him on the shoulder, and say something she couldn’t quite catch.

Then he was suddenly walking back to the group, and throwing the dining hall doors open,

“Donna my love, time to see what our kitchen has prepared for you and your husband to be.”

Rose watched as the Doctor slinked away, back out towards the pool and no doubt towards his cabin, and she took Donna’s arm,

“I’ll be right back okay?”

Donna stared at her for a moment, before nodding,

“Don’t be gone too long. I know you won’t want to miss another dinner.”

She winked and watched as her friend nearly skipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice that Rose refers to him as the Doctor when it's primarily her POV, and he's John when it's his POV. just so it's not totally confusing.


	8. Chapter 8

John felt slightly better.

After his chat with Rose and Mister Mott, he could at least not worry about losing his job. He didn’t know why he thought things were quite so strict; perhaps he’d just been working there too long not to notice how things had eventually slackened out.

He still didn’t like the idea of canceling the final performance. That was always the highlight of the holiday weekend for him. He’d forgotten to clarify if he’d still get the small bonus he always did for the dance that night.

It was probably a bit tacky to ask that anyhow.

He’d stuck his hands in his pockets, and was ambling leisurely back to the bridge, when he heard someone calling his name. First his nickname, then his given one.

It was her. It was Rose.

He turned around and saw her running for him, and he held out his hands to keep her from stumbling into him.

“Hey. Can I help you with something? You know the resort is back thataway?”

He nodded up towards the sparkling lights, which were slowly becoming brighter as the sun began to set behind the edge of the treeline.

Rose looked indignant, and brushed off his hands.

“Yes I know. I came to ask you about your dance thing. I accidentally heard your conversation.”

John rolled his eyes,

“Accidentally? Is nothing sacred? Just cause I’m an employee doesn’t mean you can torture me.”

Rose frowned, and placed her hands on her hips, clad in what appeared to be a beautifully soft cotton dress, in a hue of yellow that was just shy of matching her hair. It was gentler, quieter, and made her slowly browning skin stand out.

“How am I torturing you? I’m trying to help you!”

John scoffed,

“How can you possibly help me?”

Rose might have stuck out her tongue, or that could have been her licking her lips, he couldn’t tell for certain in the dim light. They’d gotten almost to the bridge now, and he was afraid she might follow him all the way back to his room if he wasn’t careful. She was like a force of nature. He didn’t allow himself to consider what precisely he might do with her if she _did_ follow him all the way to his bedroom.

She gave him a look, one that said something like ‘You’re being completely daft,’

“You need a partner for the dance thing, and I need to learn how to dance for my mate Donna’s wedding. So teach me. Teach me and I can dance with you on the last night.”

John gaped at her. He’d never been rendered speechless before. Not even when Sarah Jane had told him she was in love with Jack. He’d had plenty to say on that matter. Mostly criticism and reasons why she needed to _stop_ feeling that way pronto, but still, words.

“Teach you to dance? I think it’d be easier to teach a bird to swim.”

Rose frowned at him again, and this time, he found the little wrinkles that formed between her dark eyebrows surprisingly compelling. As if telling him to reach out and smooth her temples, frame her face with his hands, and then-

What was he thinking?

“Birds can swim. Sort of. They take baths. Hell, pelicans dive into water to catch fish. So your metaphor sucks. But I get it. I can’t dance. I know. But you said you could teach anyone to dance. Remember? That was only two days ago, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already? You’re getting old.”

There was that tongue touched smile, and John suddenly knew he was a goner. He was going to say yes. Because how could he not?

***

Bright and early the next morning, Rose found herself in the most bizarre of situations. She’d nearly ran out of Purell the night before, concerned after touching so many foreign handrails on her way around the dining room, touching backs of chairs and the tops of tables.

Then she’d remembered she was about to be dancing again, with the Doctor, and she’d liberally Purelled up her hands and halfway up her arms before she realized how silly she was being.

She’d touched him before. He’d held her hand on the way back to her room the night she’d nearly gotten lost in the dark forest.

She smiled at the thought. She would need to check that place out again, before leaving. Surely with a nickname like that from the king of nicknames, the Doctor himself, it held some mystery of some sort.

By the time lunch had rolled around, Rose was feeling less and less confident about being able to dance. The Doctor had poked and prodded her all morning, attempting to get her in the most basic of positions, before trying to lead her around the dance floor in an easy waltz.

The final performance, _not_ ‘dance thing,’ as she’d dubbed it, consisted of several complicated dances, not excluding the advanced waltz, a touch of foxtrot, and a tango that led to a running jump.

Rose had seen her life flash before her eyes, and might have even seen a touch of fear in the Doctor’s usually emotionless blue eyes. After all, he would be trying to catch her.

Before she could shake her head no, and back out of the entire thing, he was already pushing her into position.

After the ninth time he had corrected her arms, and called them spaghetti, she snapped.

“Okay so sue me! I’m sorry I’m not as quick at this as the rest of the folks here.” She huffed in annoyance, and waggled her arms around just to annoy him.

He’d shucked off his black leather jacket hours before, and he was left only in dancer’s slacks, and a dark maroon tank top.

Despite the amount of energy she’d been devoting to learning the steps and positions; she’d not avoided staring at him a number of times.

Donna may have called her instructor the ‘pretty one,’ but the Doctor had plenty of things to be complimented on.

Rose however, did not feel inclined to admit that.

She’d wisely chosen to wear the one tank top she’d packed, originally planned to be a simple swimsuit cover up, paired with her loosest cargo shorts.

Perhaps she didn’t look the part of a dancer, but she didn’t care.

She was certainly sweating enough to call it a workout. Donna should have been proud as a peach. But of course she was off having a lovely time playing croquet with Martha, and Lee. How they were playing with only three people, Rose didn’t particularly know, or care.

All she knew was that they were having more fun than she was.

The Doctor slipped behind her, startling her when his hands slid down her arms, gripping her wrists and forcing them into the correct pose.

“This is your frame. Do. Not. Lose. It. I can’t tell you any more times. You’re either teachable, or you’re not. Which is it?”

Rose huffed out a breath, and willed her heart to slow down. He wasn’t making this easy, being all commanding and controlling. He was also incredibly attractive when he was focused and the intensity of his stare threatened to turn her knees to mush. If that happened, she’d be utterly useless as his dance partner.

She closed her eyes, and inhaled and exhaled deeply again.

“Okay.”

The Doctor stepped away from her, and started the music again.

“Now, watch me, and don’t lose your stance.”

The steps were simple enough, but Rose couldn’t keep herself from losing track of the counting he did under his breath, and just when she was supposed to move.

“No. No, NO!”

The Doctor nearly ran back over to her and pulled her into his grip again, nudging her feet with his,

“You move on two. Wait for the song to begin, then count 1,2,3,1,2,3. Got it?”

Rose might have cried if she hadn’t been so angry.

“No I don’t ‘ _got it_!’ It’s mental! How the hell am I supposed to learn this, plus two more different things in two days?”

If the Doctor was irritated by her imitating his northern accent, he gave no indication. What he was bothered by was her constant complaining.

“You volunteered for this. Remember? You gave me those doe eyes, and that smile and I agreed. So don’t whinge about it.”

Rose felt his hands tighten, one around her waist and cupping her shoulder blade, the other holding her hand, fingers laced in-between hers. As if he expected her to run again.

She smiled, but her mind was the thing running, full speed ahead, over-analyzing every single word he’d just said.

Accusing her of seducing him into this?

Making it sound like he’d had no choice but to say yes?

But it wasn’t true. It hadn’t been like that.

Had it?


	9. Chapter 9

John was treading a fine line. His patience was almost non-existent. Having an armful of fiery and stubborn blond Rose was trying his nerves.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to slap her or snog her. Maybe both. Never let it be said he was a man of violence, but the way she was acting was going to send him straight for the loony bin if she wasn’t careful.

She refused to cooperate. Refused to follow simple direction. Did he expect her to pick up on the steps quickly? Yes. Was that unreasonable? No. anyone with basic rhythm should have been able to be dancing already.

But not her.

Then, she had the guts to attempt to deny what she was doing. How could she pretend otherwise? He’d seen the way she’d looked at him, out from under those dark lashes, and with those pouty pink lips.

She gasped for air after every few rounds and he’d tried not to watch how her chest had heaved with each move.

How could he not? She wore the thinnest white tank top, and clearly no one had warned her against wearing a dark bra beneath something like that.

The more she sweated, the more she glowed, and the less he needed to imagine.

Not that he hadn’t seen plenty the day before when he’d ran into her at the pool.

His view of her tanned legs was not obscured in any way; the shorts she wore could barely be called that.

He rubbed a hand over his face and didn’t notice how her gaze had slipped away from his face to his collarbone.

When he looked back down at her, for indeed, with her simple trainers on, she was half a foot shorter than him, she was still looking at him, fire in her hazel eyes.

“Whatever makes you feel better. If you want to blame me, go ahead. But that doesn’t change the fact that you need me.”

John might have scoffed, but he was too busy focused on the way her hand had gripped his shoulder. On his bare skin, he could have sworn her felt her digging her nails in.

He smiled tightly at her,

“What I need is for you to concentrate. Feel the music. Don’t just listen. Forget the counting. Listen to it. It’s like a heartbeat. Constant.”

His hand moved around from her back and he plucked her own off his shoulder, wincing only slightly as the pressure abated. He placed her hand over his heart, and patted it slowly, echoing the heartbeat she could surely feel beneath his shirt.

He saw her eyes widen, and try as he might, he could not keep his gaze from dropping to her own chest, where he was certain her own heartbeat pounded as nervously as his.

Her eyes fell shut, and she stood there with him for what felt like an eternity, before slowly opening them again.

“Okay.”

“Are you ready to try again?” John asked gently, shocking himself with how quiet his voice had gotten.

Rose nodded, silently assenting.

“Let’s go.”

***

She had felt him place his hand over hers, holding it in place atop his heart and she fought the urge to pull back. His touch was cool, slightly cooler than her own skin, yet he'd been dancing just as vigorously.

Perhaps, she reasoned, with the amount of experience he had dancing, his body had become accustomed to it and lowered his normal temperature accordingly.

If that was even possible.

Rose didn't really know.

All she _did_ know was that while he held her there, his heartbeat began to align with hers. So it almost sounded like a resounding four beat pattern in her ears.

The music had long since faded away, leaving them in a bubble of their own serene state.

In contrast to his perplexingly cold natured touch, she could feel his breath warm on her skin, she was standing so close to him. She watched as a drop of sweat traveled from his jaw all the way down to his collarbone, and she blushed. She had unbidden visions of licking that spot, and she wondered what he would say to that, what if she did it right then...

But no. He was looking at her, he'd asked her something.

Time to get back to work.

Time to dance.

***

John was loathe to admit it, but by the next day, Rose was beginning to improve. Little by little, ever since he’d showed her how to feel for the music, and listen with more than just ears, she’d gotten better. She stepped on his toes less, and put up a fight when he tried to invade her space, to test her frame.

When he’d asked her to wear a skirt so she could practice the spins and twirls and have a better feel for it, he’d not intended on her to wear such a short one.

He prayed that she had shorts on beneath it, for with every glimpse of sun-kissed skin he caught he could feel himself going a bit more insane.

Eventually he moved away from her, and let her practice spinning so she would not grow dizzy, while he drank his fill from a chilled water bottle.

He was tempted to dump the rest of it over his head, but he refrained, only just.

“Can I have some?”

She was already at his side, plucking the still cold bottle from his hands before he’d said a word.

“That really hit the spot, ta.”

She winked at him and he watched as she stepped back from him, skin flushed now with heat from the exertion, and he forgot why he’d been staying away from her.

The music was flipped back up to full volume, and he began to gently guide her around the room, occasionally spinning her to watch how she reacted.

She learned fast when she wanted to, and he saw her focus intently on a point just above his left shoulder every time he began to push her away from him.

However, the fifth time he brought her back in, her frame collapsed, and she fell into his arms.

She giggled and apologized, but he only had noticed the way she’d brushed against him, any and all bare skin that touched feeling like fire had been left in its wake. Her mouth was inches from his neck, and he could feel the warmth of her breath on his sweat soaked skin. It chilled him instantly.

No longer did she seem to fear touching strange things, at least, if it was him.

He wasn’t sure how much he was going to miss this after their performance.

He let her go, and moved to stop the music, running a hand through his hair, wishing it wasn’t quite so damned hot in the room. All he had left on was his forest green wife beater, and he wasn’t sure how she would feel about him dancing around her shirtless. She’d certainly get paid back for all the ogling of her he’d done.

He almost apologized, but then he realized how daft that would sound.

By the way, while I’ve been teaching you all these moves, I’ve also been thinking about some horizontal ones you might like?

No.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose stood still, feeling the heat radiating off her skin. It always did that the instant she stopped moving, all the energy expended from dancing turned back inward, and made her feel feverish.

She’d not meant to mess up that last turn, but she was secretly giddy at how the Doctor had caught her so effortlessly. As if she’d weighed nothing.

She’d been so close to kissing him.

It had been a flash of mad desire, a forbidden voice whispering to her, as she had stared at his bared neck. The muscles had twitched, just beneath the surface of his skin, and she’d been shaken from her thoughts.

Only one day remained, and she still hadn’t been taught how to do the leap yet.

She decided to ask him.

“Doctor,”

He looked up at her, from where he stood, leaning over the music player, and sighed,

“John please. I hardly think you need to be so formal.”

Rose spun away from him, hiding the grin that spread over her mouth,

“John,” the name sounded so flat, too plain for someone like him, but she didn’t deny she liked the privilege of calling him by his _name._

“When are you going to show me the jump?”

“Ah.”

Rose peered over at him, from beneath half lidded eyes,

“Yeah. That thing? The finale of the dance? Bit important that.”

The Doctor -John- looked sheepish,

“Well, truth is, it’s better to practice something like that in water. We can do it tonight if you want. Meet at the pool around eight?”

Rose frowned,

“Won’t it be busy?”

He shrugged,

“Nah. They’ll all be indoors playing bingo tonight.”

Rose chewed on her right thumbnail before nodding.

“Okay. Shall I wear a suit?”

His eyebrows leapt so high they threatened to vanish into his haphazard bangs, and Rose realized what she’d just said.

“I meant, instead of shorts or a tank _and_ a suit. Oh bugger me.”

She hid her face in her hands, and grimaced at her own stupidity as she awaited his reply.

He didn’t laugh at her, and for that she was grateful.

“Whatever you feel most comfortable in. I’ll wear my suit. But if you wanna wear that pretty blue sundress over your suit, you won’t hear any protests from me.”

Rose looked up and she found him standing only a few inches away from her, and she gulped,

“Okay. Catch you later?”

He nodded,

“Go on and get something to eat. I reckon you’re probably half starved to death.”

Her slow smile and shrug was the answer he got, and she could swear she felt his eyes on her all the way out the door.

***

John wasn’t sure what had come over him. Perhaps it had been the merest suggestion of dancing with Rose while she was naked. Or maybe just the _thought_ of her swimming without a suit.

Either way, he hoped to hell she wasn’t going to show up in a bikini or something like that. He’d not be able to focus at all.

Heaven help him, he was falling for the blond. The frustrating, madly fascinating blond girl who had hated his guts.

He wasn’t exactly sure how she felt now. He’d seen enough guests come through the resort and develop infatuations with Jack to see what it looked like. But never had it happened to him before. He didn’t know if it had started with their bonding in the lessons, or if she usually started off hating someone before sending them heated glances.

Perhaps it was the rule of thumb for Rose.

Or perhaps he was simply a daft idiot.

He focused on pulling his swim trunks on, and hoped to hell no one would see him leaving his cabin looking like a nutter.

Jack was out god knew where drinking with Rickey and some other dancers, and of course lovely Sarah Jane was probably settled in at Julliard already.

John smiled as he thought of her. Even if she’d left him in a bit of a pickle, he couldn’t be happier for her.

He hoped she might be able to forget a little about Jack while she was gone.

He also planned to try and phone her after the final performance, no matter how it went. She needed to know.

John arrived at the pool deck, and there was no sign of Rose yet. He glanced at his watch, the only thing he wore besides slid-on trainers and a towel hung round his neck.

He was a couple minutes late, but he prayed she would show. He’d hate to think she’d forgotten about him.

He was just preparing to go look for her when he heard the soft padding of sandals on the hardwood.

He turned to find Rose walking towards him, set aglow by the bright moonlight and few still lit sparkling party lights.

She looked breathtaking. He couldn’t say she’d ever worn anything she looked less than fantastic in, but the black and pink striped suit she wore with a small black skirted cover up was incredible.

Her hair was lying loose in what he assumed to be air dried waves over her shoulders, and she had no makeup on.

He couldn’t find a thing to say until she was standing right in front of him, hand outstretched, and his throat felt like the Sahara. He tossed the towel from around his neck onto a nearby chaise and his gaze returned to her, desperate to look anywhere but at her face. Anywhere else and the dance lesson would possibly turn into something he knew she wouldn’t like.

“Shall we?”

She asked him with that tongue touched grin, and he took her hand, but instead of walking towards the water, he pulled it to his mouth and kissed it.

He knew it was a risk, and she could smack him or yell or do what she pleased. But in that moment he couldn’t think of anywhere on earth he’d rather be, or anyone else he’d rather be learning the final dance with.

“We shall.”

He answered her, as soon as his lips had let go of her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose thought maybe she was still back in her cabin, day dreaming, or napping. This couldn’t really be happening. She wasn’t standing beside the pool in front of a shirtless Doctor, who’d just kissed her hand like some knight fresh off a white horse.

She snuck another peek at his bare chest and fought back a shiver. She wasn’t cold; she was just frightfully growing tired of restraining herself.

He lowered her hand, and laced his fingers in between hers, before kicking off his trainers, and she did the same. Wordlessly she followed him into the pool and he guided her into the preparatory stance for the jump.

A couple tries later, and she’d slid down his bare chest once again to barely touch the bottom of the pool with her toes.

She blushed as he studied her, for she was certain he would notice how her body was reacting to him. It wasn’t the chill of the water that was making goose bumps rise on her skin, or that caused her nipples to pebble under her suit. It was the way his hands lingered on her hips every time he let her down. The instant his hands left her skin she felt bereft.

She suddenly cursed the fact the one piece she wore didn’t have the usual amount of padding. Then again, she’d never worn bras or anything with much padding. There was no point. The instant it came off, it would be obvious just how much was really _her_.

Not that she was expecting him to want to see her like that.

“Are you alright?”

His voice startled her from her fantasies, and she realized she’d been standing still shivering in the water.

“Of course. I’m always alright. Let’s do that again.”

Rose smiled at him, but he didn’t look too convinced.

He still moved back in compliance, and she mock ran towards him again, and this time when his hands found her waist and thrust her into the air, she imagined they were somewhere drier, and he was only seconds from pressing kisses between her breasts.

Considering just how close his face was to them, it wasn’t _that_ farfetched of a fantasy.

But then she thought about how that incredibly long nose of his might feel elsewhere, and she faltered in her stance, and he dropped her.

Luckily she only splashed into the pool, and gave him a clear mouthful of water.

“Sorry.”

He sighed in annoyance, and she felt herself flush with shame,

“You’ve got to focus! Or you’ll end up hurting me. You need to trust me. I’ll be able to hold you. You’re not that heavy, even if we’re just in water.”

“I’m sorry.” She said it again, as if maybe he’d just not heard her the first time.

He shook his head,

“Don’t apologize. Just try again.”

Over and over they did it, until he complained his arms were aching, and she gave in to the joke, blaming the blueberry pancakes she’d had for breakfast after he’d sent her away from practice that morning.

He laughed as he helped her out of the water, and she didn’t notice how his eyes lingered on her chest, and the way water that dripped off of her hair vanished into her cleavage.

“I doubt it. That’s mostly what I ate too. There’s no way it could have made you any heavier.”

Rose snorted,

“Is that a compliment?”

He suddenly looked sober,

“Believe you me, if I wanted to compliment you, I would not put it like that.”

She wasn’t sure if that was to be taken literally or not, for it had sounded like he’d just insulted her.

Clearly it showed on her face, for he stopped her as she began to towel off her hair with a hand on her arm,

“Rose, you’re in perfect condition to dance. You’ll do fine.”

She smiled at him, but felt shaky. She wasn’t sure if it was truly nerves about the dance, or from his proximity,

“I know. With you as my partner, how could I be anything but?”

***

John wasn’t sure what it was that made him ask her if she would have a cuppa with him. It was late, way too late, and he needed to be up early to teach, then she needed to be up to meet him after his pre-booked lessons, but he did anyway.

So when she said yes, and put her hand in his, he prayed to whatever gods were listening that he wouldn’t mess it up.

The night air was warm enough, once their bodies had air dried, but he still felt bad for her, wearing only her suit and the teeny black scrap of fabric that passed for a skirt. His cabin was air conditioned enough to feel chilly, so he pointed her towards his black leather jacket as he went to heat up the kettle. It was only a bare minimal kitchenette, but it would do to make tea on.

He didn’t bother telling her there was only one kind, regular English Breakfast, but he somehow doubted she would really mind.

He heard her humming and looked back to find her stepping lightly around his crowded room, hugging herself into his jacket.

Something clenched inside his chest, and suddenly he felt as if he might die if he didn’t tell her.

“Rose.”

She paused mid-step and looked around, beaming at him even though she knew she’d been caught.

“Yeah?”

“I-“

The whistling of the kettle interrupted him, and he quickly moved to pour the hot water into their chipped tea mugs.

“What is it?”

Her voice echoed in the small room, and he could hear her clearer, she’d wandered into the kitchenette. It wasn’t big enough for two people really, even when one was as petite as her. So when he moved to look at her, and found her barely a foot away, it took every ounce of self preservation he had to stay put.

“How do you take your tea?”

He chickened out, and waited for her reply.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose knew it probably wasn’t the cleverest plan she’d had, going along with the Doctor back to his cabin. Surely he’d be worried if someone saw her? A guest and employee fraternizing… then again, after having overheard his conversation with Wilf, perhaps it had made him reconsider his own rules.

Maybe that was what helped her say yes.

Knowing there would be no guilt.

No real need to worry.

“Milk and sugar please.”

He looked at her rather funny, and she realized perhaps she was crowding him, so she moved backward a step, but unfortunately her sandal caught on something lying in the wrong spot, and she began to pitch backwards.

Before a shriek could form in her throat, she found herself in his arms.

His blue eyes were staring at her, wide with concern.

“Careful now. Jack’s got loads of shite around the place. You never know what you’re gonna end up with underfoot.”

Rose choked out a laugh, and clicked her tongue,

“Thanks for the warning; I’ll not make the mistake of stepping without looking next time.”

He smiled at her, but seemed distracted.

Oh right. The tea.

“How much sugar and milk?”

Rose chewed on her bottom lip,

“I dunno. I never really measure. Just until it looks right I spose.”

“Ah. So you like your tea pale as yourself.”

Rose felt her cheeks heat up, but she teased him back easily enough,

“And as sweet as I am too.”

He handed her the mug, and she hadn’t even noticed when he finished doctoring it. Hmm. Doctor of dance and tea making. Not a bad mix.

“Thanks.”

“You are sweet. More than that. You’re full of passion. You could be a wonderful dancer, if you put your mind to it.”

Rose rolled her eyes at him,

“There you go again. Can’t decide whether you want to compliment me or insult me. I see how it is.”

She took a large sip of the tea; it was perfect, and failed to see how his face fell.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Rose waved a hand about,

“Oh don’t apologize. It’s just what you do. Don’t worry. I don’t plan on considering dancing as a career.”

He folded his arms and leaned back against the counter, eyes focused on her,

“Why’s that?”

She shrugged,

“I just…don’t.”

“Because it’s not lucrative?”

“No…but now you’ve given me another reason.”

She grinned at him over the edge of the mug, and she could see he was fighting a smile,

“Okay so maybe you’re right. But it doesn’t have to be your career. Keep it as a hobby. What _do_ you want to do?”

Rose shrugged,

“I dunno. Haven’t finished my A-levels. They say you’ll know what you want to do once those are done. So I’m sort of drifting.”

He frowned at her,

“How old are you?”

Rose coughed,

“Aren’t you never supposed to ask a lady that?”

“You’re not a lady. I’m asking you nicely.”

Rose pretended to be shocked and was slightly insulted, wanting to clarify just _what she was_ in his mind,

“Thanks loads. I’m twenty.”

He looked mildly surprised, and something like concern flashed over his face,

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. You’ve been nothing but nice to me. Me, a daft old fool who thinks he’s got a shadow of a chance in hell…”

He trailed off.

Rose’s eyes trailed over his bare chest, grateful for better lighting than the pool had provided, and she couldn’t see anything wrong. Her head tilted to the side as she observed him further before replying,

“Old? You’re what, thirty? Still pretty fit. Not to mention the dancing, that’s got to be one hell of a way to stay fit.”

If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he was blushing. No. He _was._ The color did indeed go all the way to the tips of his ears.

Something shifted, and Rose licked her lips, not even tasting the lingering taste of tea on her mouth. She only wanted to kiss him in that moment.

“Rose…” His voice broke, and his face looked pained.

“Yes Doctor?”

He didn’t say another word, but closed the scant distance between them, and framed her face with his large hands, the nearness of him causing her eyes to fall shut.

She wanted it so badly, she could almost taste it.

Then he leaned in and kissed her.

***

She’d been saying such mad things.

She’d called _him_ fit.

She was only twenty years old.

Nearly young enough to be his daughter, in another life.

John nearly snorted.

What a ridiculous notion. As if he could feel anything for her that remotely resembled something paternal.

He saw her lick her lips and he swore that her eyes darkened.

Her name fell from his own lips, and she answered his unspoken query.

Without a thought he’d stepped towards her, cradled her head in his palms and done it.

She tasted like honey and sunshine. An impossible thing. Her skin felt like silk under his fingers, and he swore he heard a heavenly chorus singing in his ears.

Maybe that was just the radio.

Her lips parted beneath his, and he swallowed her sigh. He kissed her like a man dying of thirst drank from an oasis.

He couldn’t remember why he hadn’t done this sooner.

Then it hit him.

The momentary glimpse of sanity in the world gone mad.

She was a _guest._

She was _off limits._

But she’d accepted his invitation for tea.

Tea didn’t mean ravaging in the kitchenette…did it?

He wasn’t Jack.

He didn’t _do_ this.

Except he was.

She’d just moaned into his mouth. Well that blurred the line between wrong and right more than ever.

She wasn’t stopping him, she was even asking for more. If that’s how he interpreted the way her hands were carding through his hair, and her arms wrapping around his neck.

Why was he thinking so hard?


	13. Chapter 13

Rose thought maybe she’d gone and bumped her head on the way out of the pool. She had to be dreaming this.

She felt as if every inch of her skin was aglow, like her very self was set afire by his touch. It felt much too real to be a dream, and when she peeked an eye open to find his closed ones oh so close, she almost gasped aloud.

She knew.

She didn’t just feel this for him because she’d been so angry and frustrated with him. Well perhaps that was how it had begun. But now?

All she could see was what could be, what could start from that very instant if she let it. That feeling scared her to death. But at the same time, it excited her.

When he finally pulled away, more to catch his breath than because he wanted to stop, at least, she hoped _that_ feeling was mutual.

She exhaled and inhaled slowly, and watched as he licked his lips and reached for his mug of tea, before drinking swiftly.

“Is that-? Did I-?”

She wasn’t entirely sure what precisely she was trying to ask, but she wanted to make sure he didn’t regret it. For she knew that would be the dagger through her oh so fragile heart.

He was holding it in his hands in that tiny moment, and the next few seconds were make or break for her.

His blue eyes found her hazel ones, and the intensity of his gaze, and all that they held in them took her breath away.

“Rose. You are far more than someone like me deserves.”

Before he could say another word, she was moving away, stepping back into the small living room, fleeing the things she knew he would say next. The justifications he would give for why he was refusing her.

“Please don’t, it’s okay. Just forget I did anything. We’ll dance tomorrow and it’ll be fine.”

The tears were coming fast and hard now, and she fought to keep her voice steady as she bid him goodnight.

The screen door slammed behind her, only spurring her to run faster.

***

John was left staring after her, and wondering when the hell things had gone wrong so fast ever before in his life.

 _That_ was why he didn’t deserve her. She was so young and full of life, and had many decades more ahead of her than he did. Far too much time to waste any on him.

Suddenly the cabin felt colder and damper than it had when she’d been standing in it. Although it was a small living space, he’d never been so glad to have another person with him. Now it was empty except for him once again.

“Great job.”

He muttered to himself, and without another thought, took off to take a cold shower. It wouldn’t help him sleep, but it would numb him to the oncoming pain from her rejection.

When Jack knocked on his door, asking if he was alright, John ignored him, and merely turned away, pulling his pillow firmly over his head, blocking out the man’s voice.

The morning came, far too soon, and John was stunned to see how beautiful the sunrise was. He’d half expected it to be rainy and cool; the ultimate reflection of his mood, but nature defied him.

It seemed the heavens above refused to encourage his bad attitude.

He went through his final morning lessons in a slight haze. Halfway between sleeping and waking, though he was fully conscious. Jack did have to grab his arm to keep him from walking into a doorframe on the way out to lunch, and that was when he finally snapped.

Jack stood right in front of him, and wouldn’t move, even when John threatened to deck him. He knew he wouldn’t do it.

“Don’t be an idiot. No harming this pretty face. Then you’ll be in a spot wouldn’t you? Without my hefty tips you wouldn’t have the sweet ride we share.”

Jack winked at him, and John was seconds away from hitting him anyway, but as luck would have it Rickey strode past and clapped John on the back, wishing him luck in the performance that evening.

John struggled to form a smile, and Jack asked him again,

“What the hell is going on?”

John sighed heavily, and felt all the fight leave him.

***

It was the night of the performance and Rose had a problem. She stood in her cabin, turning slowly as Donna and Martha looked on, attempting to stem the flow of tears.

Once she’d awakened and realized what day it was, she’d not stopped crying.

“You’ll wrinkle your dress.”

Donna piped up.

“Or worse, your face from all that water.”

Martha added.

“Think of your makeup! We need to get started on that soon.”

Donna spoke again, and Rose had had enough.

“I don’t care.”

The tears stopped instantly, and Donna and Martha were almost scared.

“What’s really wrong love? How did things get to this?”

Donna offered a soothing hand on her arm, but Rose shook it off.

An eerie calm descended over the room, and she only smiled, a smile that looked about as real as a plastic doll.

“Nothing. I’m going to go out there, remember the steps, hold my frame, and then we’re leaving in the morning.”

Rose didn’t see, but Donna and Martha exchanged a look once her back was turned.

It was one they shared often.

‘Rose is a bit out of her mind, but let’s let her think she’s right.’

The dress Rose had picked for the performance was the same shade of blue as her favorite sundress, but was twice as dark, and three times as fitted. It fell all the way to her ankles, and became a shimmer of sapphire when she twirled. She would be twirling often; she knew the steps well enough.

In the back of her mind, she still felt a bit of hesitation when it came to the lift. She wasn’t sure if she could feel safe doing it with him. What if he dropped her?

 

It was a horrible thought, to be sure.


	14. Chapter 14

The music started, and John felt like he was back at the academy, before his first large audience consisting of more than just parents and family.

He took Rose into his arms, and she felt stiff as a board. The impossible had occurred. The woman he’d fallen for had been replaced by a carbon copy with ice in her veins, and she couldn’t even look him in the eye when they began to dance.

All the things he had once wanted to say were on the tip of his tongue, things he still should have, if he’d had a lick of sense he’d have gone after her. But it seemed it was too late. Far too late.

Her smile was plastered on, and was entirely for the crowd, no ounce of warmth or sincerity about it. He felt like his heart was in a vise as he led her across the stage.

When he spun her out and away and she came back into his arms, he dipped her, and dared to whisper,

“I’m sorry.”

Now the ball was in her court, and if she still chose to act how she did, then he couldn’t say he didn’t deserve it. He’d gone silly and fallen in love with a guest and someone much too young for him.

Then again, like Jack had said earlier, those were mostly just excuses.

The real facts were that he loved her, and he only wanted her to love him back. He’d almost thought she had, then he’d had to go open his big mouth and---

Was she looking at him? Not _through_ him, but truly at him?

Oh no.

She was crying.

His Rose, his perfect Rose was crying, and according to the music, the lift was only seconds away.

Could they still do it?

He had only a heartbeat to decide.

***

Rose heard him say the words, and she realized how terrible she’d acted. He didn’t need to apologize, she did.

She looked at him for the first time in the last few minutes, and he was almost blurry.

‘Damn it.’

She thought.

Blasted tears again.

At least her makeup was waterproof.

But she didn’t really care about that.

He was looking at her like she was his whole world, the universal tipping point, and she could breathe again. She’d been so afraid he’d dismiss her as a silly girl. She’d been sure the agony she was feeling was hers and hers alone to bear.

But it wasn’t.

Then she felt his hands squeeze hers, and she knew it was almost time.

The tension melted from her body, and her frame might have slipped a little, but no longer was she just listening to the music.

She was _sensing_ it. Letting it consume her, and she didn’t have to remember the steps. She was making them without a thought.

Feel, don’t think.

And then she’d stepped back from him and he was staring at her with such love in his eyes she couldn’t stay away a moment longer.

She ran.

Towards his open arms.

He thrust her towards the sky, and her arms lifted like wings. An echo of her heart’s weight now that she knew.

She slid down his chest slowly, agonizingly so, but before her toes touched down again, he was kissing her, and the music was still playing but she didn’t care.

The voices reached a crescendo as their kiss deepened, and Rose felt as if her very soul was being poured into it.

The Doctor wasn’t stealing her heart; she’d given it to him without a fight.

Now she had his, and all was well.

“I’m so glad I met you.”

He whispered so only she could hear over the roar of the crowd.

She stretched up on tiptoes so he wouldn’t miss her reply,

“Me too.”

*******

At Donna and Lee’s wedding, John watched as Rose didn’t bother to wait for him to ask her to dance, she took his hand eagerly and tugged him onto the smooth wooden floor.

They fit together perfectly, and he didn’t criticize her frame when she tucked her head beneath his chin, while they swayed in tandem.

“How long before you’ll let me lead you dressed like that?”

John nodded towards Donna, who looked absolutely radiant in white, and Rose didn’t bother to hide her shock,

“When did you want me to wear that sort of thing? You know white is not my color.”

The teasing tone of her voice barely disguised the shakiness of her nerves. Her heart was going a mile a minute, and John looked completely serious.

“Nonsense. But who’s to say you couldn’t wear a pink and yellow dress?”

Rose grinned at him, her tongue peeking out between her teeth,

“Usually women only wear something other than white if they aren’t getting married for the first time.”

John looked at her thoughtfully,

“Or if they’re less than pure.”

Rose giggled, and a blush darkened her cheeks,

“Oh well, that’s certainly the case here innit?”

The hand that rested easily on her lower back might have slid down further if they’d not been surrounded by so many people,

“Minx.”

John practically growled, and Rose only wrinkled her nose,

“You love it.”

He sobered instantly,

“I love you.”

Rose smiled,

“I love you too.”

“So you’ll do it?”

“What?”

“Marry me?”

“That’s rather informal Mister Smith.”

“Well I don’t want to upstage Donna. She’d never speak to me again.”

Rose laughed airily,

“You’d be right about that.”

“Later. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

“Fantastic.”

***

**END**


End file.
